The Beginning
by Mavet
Summary: This is the pre-story to the show, where Mandy, Billy, and Mr. Snuggles first meet Grim. Read this to know the truth behind Mandy's coldness, Billy's stupidity, and more. Rated PG for comic violence and stupidity.
1. A Road Trip

Mandy grinned as Will led her up to his room. Mr. Snuggles was really fun to play with! "Come on, Will!" she exclaimed. "Make him kiss you!" 

"Okay," agreed Will. "Mr. Snuggles, Kiss-Kiss!"

Mr. Snuggles, Will's eight-year old hamster, leaped energetically onto Will's nose and licked him feverishly. Then Mr. Snuggles scrambled into his hat. 

"You've gotta love Mr. Snuggles!" laughed Mandy.

* * *

Does any of this sound familiar to you? No? Well then, you haven't heard the whole story: The real reason Mandy is serious, why she wasn't scared of Grim, why Will ("Billy") is so stupid. It's also the story of how Irwin met Will, and why Gladice Will's mom is on medication. Are you ready to take that road trip through their history? Well then, hop in the car! 


	2. Mindy Arrives

Billy and Mandy --Highlights of the previous chapter-- "You've gotta love Mr. Snuggles!" laughed Mandy. Before Grim...there was Mandy, Will, and Mr. Snuggles.

* * *

"Hey!" exclaimed Billy. "There's someone outside!" 

"Is it that kid from Kindergarten who always pushes us around?"

"No!" Billy shivered. He didn't ever want Spurg, the Kindergarten Kid, to push him around again. It gave him the chills just thinking about it; Spurg was infamous for his wedgies. Billy pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Um...she looks like a fellow pre-schooler. In the 4-group, like us!"

"Let's go talk to her!" Mandy exclaimed excitedly. She was always eager to make a friend. She dashed out the door toward the girl, who was standing alone by the sidewalk.

"Hi," Mandy said quietly, feeling the other girl's sadness.

"H-h-hi," the other girl stammered. "I-I'm Mindy."

"Nice to meet you, Mindy," Mandy replied, using the "manner rules" she had learned in pre-school. "How are you?"

Mindy warmed to Mandy's kindness. Maybe this was the companion she needed: someone who was friendly, who would listen to her feelings. She explained to Mandy how all her life she had been moving, and how she had never made any friends. She continued on about how she could never trust boys, because they would be her friends for a week and then abandon her. Abandon her to be alone, and friendless once again. She prolonged her one-sided conversation with Mandy, explaining how the girls she knew just ignored her, and how her life had been miserable.

Mindy put every ounce of her being into those many long paragraphs and run-on sentences, and each word was full to the brim with emotion. As Mindy spoke, she grew happier, and each word delivered more joy. There was actually someone who would listen! Meanwhile, Mandy listened patiently, and became somewhat saddened with every word. Soon, the grief became too much for the 4-year old girl to handle. There was only one way that Mandy knew to stop her tears...and it was so easy, too...

"Shut up."


	3. Mindy's Pain

Mandy and Mindy --Highlights of the previous chapter--

Mindy put every ounce of her being into those many long paragraphs and run-on sentences, and each word was full to the brim with emotion. As Mindy spoke, she grew happier, and each word delivered more joy...Meanwhile, Mandy listened patiently, and became somewhat saddened with every word. Soon, the grief became too much for the 4-year old girl to handle. There was only one way that Mandy knew to stop her tears...and it was so easy, too...

"Shut up."

* * *

Mindy was stabbed by Mandy's rudeness. People often used that horrible language to her face, and this wasn't new, but she felt, strangely, betrayed. She had spilled her heart to this girl she had never meet before, and she had responded with kindness. A few seconds before, she felt like she was the happiest girl in the world, and now she felt exactly the opposite. A friend (remember, she's four, so she has the same regard towards friendship that Billy has when he's friends with Grim. If you're nice for a second, you're a friend) had betrayed her, and she could not forgive a crime as horrendous as that. Mindy would mock Mandy for the rest of her life by reminding her how happy she could have been, if not for the two words that sealed her fate.

She shook her fist in blind rage and stormed away. If only she could have someone to help her accomplish her task, then life would be bliss. However, for now, she needed a plan. For that, she needed the help of someone smart...


	4. Mandy's Depression

Mindy: Highlight of the previous chapter

A friend...had betrayed her, and she could not forgive a crime as horrendous as that. **Mindy would mock Mandy for the rest of her life by reminding her how happy she could have been, if not for the two words that sealed her fate.

* * *

**Mindy was not the only one to feel betrayed. Mandy was open with everyone. She didn't deserve to have to channel somebody else's emotions! For the teacher's sake, she was only four! Mandy pounded her pillow with her fist. She liked how that felt. Channeling your emotions into something else was fun! She made it into a game, trying to pound her pillow into various animal shapes. This game brought out her true inner feelings, and she started kicking the pillow too, laughter dancing in her eyes. Who knew that pillows could suddenly get all tough one day when you hit them? It was almost like there was a person inside...

* * *

By the way, I'm glad some of you liked my stories, but I'm not going to be writing them here for much longer. I'm probably going to transfer them to my other penname, because I forgot the password on this account, so I made another one, and then I realized I could recover my password... 

If you want me to write about any scenario in particular, like why Grim isn't very grim, I can write about that if you send me an email at my new email address, nekochatul at cox dot net (it won't let me use the at symbol or the period, but you're smarter than Billy, so you can probably figure it out. At least, you're smarter than the Billy **you** know of... (hint hint))


	5. Phase One

Mandy: Highlights of the previous chapter

Mandy pounded her pillow with her fist...It was almost like there was a person inside...

* * *

Mandy stopped suddenly, comprehension dawning on her face. She lifted up her pillow from the top of the pillowcase and shook it. Will fell out, moaning about his many sore limbs. Mandy blushed, and apologised, smiling slightly. 

"Will, what can I do to make it up to you?" she cried desperately. "Should I do all your chores or something like that?"

"Nah, just walk over to Mindy's house and apologise," Will suggested.

"Okey-Dokey!" Mandy said seriously, and ran out the door. She would do anything for Will, and he always asked for such simple things.

"Phase One, complete, though with some technical flaws," Will whispered into a walkie talkie that Mandy hadn't noticed.

"What kind of flaws?" asked Mindy.

"A major flaw," responded Will, wiping a trickle of blood from his nose. "I'm dying."

"Dying? What's that mean?" gasped Mindy.

"I do believe our nemesis, Mandy, is unaware of her own brawn."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. It just means I'm never going to see you again," he sighed, as a stream of blood started gushing from his head, at about his hairline. "I want you to make Mandy's life..." he started having trouble speaking and had to slow down, "...miserable..."

"What's 'miserable', Will?" Mindy asked quickly, knowing somehow that his time was running out.

"The way...you were...before you...had frrrrrrrieeeeeennnndddddddddsss..." Will's voice faded away completely.

* * *

No, "Billy" can't die, because this is the past, remember? But I think we all know who shows up now. 


End file.
